This is a study designed to develop a handbook for health planning agencies to help them coordinate planning of cost containment activities with state insurance regulators. The handbook will evaluate information obtained through literature reviews on the state statutes and enabling legislation governing insurance regulators, and on health care cost containment activities undertaken by insurance regulators in the past.